Juanita Hernandez
by poppy.ryder
Summary: A story so heavily inspired by Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre that it almost makes it a modern day re-telling. Juanita Hernandez an orphan from Mexico goes to Hollywood to work for the owner of an independent film company, David Goldstein. She acts as a nanny to Anna a child whom he lives with but things at Sunset House begin to get a bit odd.
1. Chapter 1

Juanita Hernandez

Chapter 1

Mexico City, Mexico

When I was a baby my parents died, so I was left in the care of my wealthy uncle but he died. This meant my Aunt Maria had to take care of me but she abused me. Her three children Pedro, Estrella and Isabel bullied me very harshly.

I was watching a Spanish dubbed video of Disney's The Little Mermaid when my cousin Pedro came into the living room.

"Those are my video's how dare you watch them I am telling Mama" he said slapping me.

"They are not your video's they are ours because we share them," I screamed while hitting him with a cushion.

"Mama" Pedro shouted.

"Yes, Pedro?" she cried as she came into the room.

"Juanita was watching my videos"

"Juanita those videos are not yours, you are not part of this family so you have no right to watch them" Aunt Maria tutted.

"She also hit me with a cushion" said Pedro.

"I think you should go to Uncle Carlos's room with Carmen the children's nanny"

"But Uncle Carlos died in there" I pointed out.

"Well he shall haunt you for your wickedness" Aunt Maria laughed.

I was petrified while in Uncle Carlos's room, I expected his ghost to appear at any minute so I then started screaming.

"Hush now, Juanita," sighed Carmen who was grabbing hold of me very tightly so that I didn't move a muscle.

When I was finally out of there, Aunt Maria was not happy and she invited me to have a chat with her at the dinning table.

"Oh Juanita, I have had enough of you because you have blew your last chance of me loving you" she wept.

"How is it my fault that you never cared for me, I never did anything wrong. You're the one who was in the wrong," I told her truthfully.

"I don't know how you could say such a wicked thing and what you said is completely untrue anyway. I have found Santa Ana home for Catholic girls in Chippas, you will receive an education but they know you're a ill behaved girl so expect punishment"

Chippas seemed such a long way away but at least I was getting away from this harsh family.

On the day I left I hardly shed a tear and I caught a train all by myself to Chippas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On my first day at Santa Ana's we had an assembly, in that assembly Mr. Torres pointed at me and told me to stand up.

"This Juanita Hernandez is a very bad child, if I see anyone being friendly with her then they will have nothing to eat all day. Juanita will have nothing to eat today, did you have breakfast?" he told everyone then asked me if I'd had breakfast or not.

"Yes" I owed up feeling the tortilla and watery coffee that I'd had earlier swimming round my stomach.

"Well that means no breakfast tomorrow, think before you commit sins" he hissed.

It was horrible going without anything to eat for so long but the next morning a girl had managed to save me a tortilla from breakfast.

"Thank you ever so much, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Helena Brau, I am twelve and what's your name?"

"Juanita Hernandez, I am ten"

"Nice name. So what are your hobbies?"

"I quite like drawing. I used to do it all the time before I came here but now I am hoping I can continue"

"That's good, what style of drawings do you do. Do you draw Manga, Abstract, Surrealism?"

"Oh I tend to copy pictures out of books and cartoon characters. What's that book your reading?"

"It's Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, have you read it?"

"No, I don't think I've even heard of it. I don't know who Emily Bronte is either"

From then on we had a discussion on books, which led to lots of other topics. I even told Helena about Aunt Maria.

"Oh Juanita, don't fight her back whatever you do. If you hate someone who hates you then it makes you just as bad"

Did she really mean that I couldn't hate my Aunt even though she'd beat me?

Later that day when we were in Maths class, Helena let her long red hair loose from its velvety green ribbon.

"But were supposed to have our hair tied up" I reminded her.

"Oh well I am finding it a bit hard to concentrate and when I'm bored I like to let down my hair" she smiled.

Miss. Diego came over and wondered why Helena had let her hair down, she wasn't happy.

"Helena Brau, no girl at Santa Ana's is to let down their hair not even at night. You are especially in big trouble as your hair is red, just like a prostitute. I am afraid I shall have to cut it with these scissors" she barked while coming over to our desk with a gleaming pair of metal scissors.

"Don't cut her hair, her ribbon was hurting her and red hair is beautiful. I wish I was a redhead myself…" I cried sticking up for my one true friend.

Miss. Diego ignored me, told me to continue with my work and she cut off all of Helena's hair.

I felt like crying, all these lovely red locks lying on the floor but Helena just mouthed to me "always forgive".

That winter there was an outbreak of Malaria, many girls either died or were sent home. But at that same time Helena came down with very severe flu.

She was kept in a room all by herself so as the flu didn't spread. I was very worried about her when I was unable to sleep one night and so I went into her room.

"Are you okay, Helena?" I asked knowing she would give the opposite answer.

"No, however I am going to God's Kingdom tonight I think" she coughed.

"But I will miss you so if you go to heaven" I started crying.

"Juanita, I will always be in your heart, remember that. God will take of me as he is doing so with mother"

"What if there is no heaven or god?"

"There is, I know for sure. I won't rot with the worms underground because I will be up in the clouds. Go and give the bible a good read, then you will be a real believer"

"Even if you do go to heaven, I want you here on earth"

"I will be here on earth"

"Where?"

"In your heart"

After that I must have gone to sleep but the next morning Helena was dead.

I wept buckets for the rest of the week; my only true friend was dead.

We didn't say a prayer or anything for her in church, let alone have a funeral service.

A real paupers grave was buried in the churchyard, reading:

HELENA BRAU

1991-2003

RIP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time I was in my teens, Santa Maria had been refurbished which made it a lot healthier and more pleasant. After Mr. Torres retired, Miss. Templo the former superintendent of the school became headmistress.

She encouraged me to do well in my studies that mostly focused on learning the English language and Art.

In my last High School year, I decided that I was going to look after children.

"You will be good at that" Miss. Templo said.

"Yes I am also thinking I might want to go to America"

"America is a good idea as it is a lot more developed than Mexico. Keep up with those English skills though"

"Yes, I study every night and I can already write a few essays in English"

"I can only greet people in English and that's it"

After I left Santa Ana's I put up an advertisement on an American website that helped people find a nanny.

I immediately got a reply from a woman Ms. Chan who worked for a man called named David Goldstein, an owner of an independent film company who lived in Hollywood, California.

Mr. Goldstein looked after a girl called Ellie Isle, who needed someone to look after her.

I had to send an email to Aunt Maria to confirm that I could take on this job. Thankfully she let me.

I also had to apply for a visa.

On the day I left Miss. Templo cried, a lot of the girls said they would miss me.

Lots of the girls were asking if in America would it be like in the movies, I just laughed and told them that I would have to wait and see.

I flew from the Angel Albino Corzo Airport in Chiapas to Mexico City and then got another flight to Los Angles.

It was my first ever time on a plane and I'd never visited a foreign country before. I didn't' know what Los Angles would be like, I'd seen it in the media many times but I'd never seen it in reality.

With the little money I had left, I got a taxi to Sunset House, the residence of Mr. Goldstein.

When I arrived at Sunset House, a friendly Chinese lady greeted me.

"Hello you must be Juanita Hernandez, I am Ms. Chan"

"Hi, Ms. Chan"

"I am Mr. Goldsteins housekeeper"

"I see, will I be able to meet the man himself?"

"Well not for a while as he is directing a movie about Charlotte Bronte in Northern England. He owns an independent film company you know, he is a also a director and he has done a bit of acting"

"He is obviously talented," I said.

"Yes, a minor celebrity I'd say. Hey are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Right because would you like a meal?"

"Please"

"Well the chef will cook you something tasty. How about a hamburger as you have just arrived in the United States?"

"Why not"

"If you don't eat beef you can have a chicken burger instead or if don't eat meat all together you can have a tofu burger"

"Just a beef burger will do please"

After lunch I met little Ellie. She was a sweet shy little African-American child.

I couldn't help but wonder whose daughter she was. She definitely wasn't David's; I was told he just cared for her in the email to me. Perhaps he fostered her or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I thought I might go out for a walk to explore one day evening when I saw a man out running. The man ran across a road but he did it when the traffic lights hadn't changed so he was about to be run over.

"There is a car coming you stupid man," I shouted, but he couldn't hear me as he had his headphones in his ears.

The car was coming nearer now and so I shouted as loud as I could "Take your headphones out and get onto the sidewalk".

The man followed my orders this time but he asked why I told him to do so.

"You were about to be run over" I sighed.

"I am surprised that a silly Puerto Rican girl like you knows English so well" he said ungratefully.

"For a matter of fact I am Mexican not Puerto Rican. I am not silly, I know perfect English and you could at least say thank you for me saving your life"

"Puerto Rican and Mexican is the same thing. For example both speak Spanish, all of you are illegal immigrants and have skin like a minute maid Orange. Go back to wherever you're from you Blue collar Fence Fairy" he was making racist remarks now.

I went back to Sunset House and told Ms. Chan about the rude man who's life I saved but then started being racist.

"Racism is not good, Mr. Goldstein can be a bit funny sometimes. I don't know why but there you go"

"Mr. Goldstein, are you saying he was the rude racist man?" I asked confusedly.

"Well he got back from abroad earlier today, had a nap as soon as he came in and when he got up he went for a run" she said.

I was thinking did I really want to work for a man who was as horrible as he. Nobody wanted a racist and over all nasty employer.

If somebody wants you to work for him or her but they hate you isn't that like slavery?

A few evenings later, Mr. Goldstein invited me to come and have some wine with him.

"I am sorry about the other day, I am not anti-Hispanic you know and I appreciate that you tried to save my life" he apologized.

"Thank you for apologizing and you are lucky to be alive sir"

"Do you like the Lebanese Red I first tried it when I was shooting a movie in the Lebanon many years ago?"

"It is rather nice and I've never heard of or tried Lebanese Red before. So despite being an Islamic country does the Lebanon produce wine?"

"Yes indeed, they have been producing it since at least two thousand years before Alexander the Great"

"I remember the Egyptians made wine. I have read quite a bit about Ancient History you see, it does indeed fascinate me"

"Juanita, do you find me handsome?" he asked changing the subject.

I didn't find Mr. Goldstein particularly handsome with his unwashed shaggy auburn hair, his stout stature, acne covered face, long rough stubble and garlicky breath.

"Well your okay…" I replied not sure what to say so as not to offend.

"You know little Ellie?" he changed the subject again.

"Yes a sweet shy little girl"

"Well you do realize I have a 99% chance of not being her father"

"I do"

"Her mother was from the Dominican Republic, a real beauty she was. She won a beauty contest, after that went onto to do Modeling and eventually film. I made a film about Queen Nefertiti many years ago and when the casting was done I immediately picked her to play the main role. I played Pharaoh Arkhenanten and on the set of the movie we immediately fell in love. We started dating however 2 months after the filming stopped; I discovered she was dating several men at once so that was the end of our relationship. Recently she gave Ellie to me so I could look after her"

"How could any parent do that to their child that's terrible. Ellie is lucky to have somebody like you to care for her"

We talked well into the dark that evening and then went to bed.

That night I heard strange laughing and I had no idea as to where the source was coming from.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the middle of the night to the smell of burning, but where was it coming from.

I decided to walk along the corridors and there was smoking coming from Mr. Goldstein's room.

I rushed in; his curtains were in flames so I immediately got the jug of water by his bed to pour over it.

"Mr. Goldstein it's me Juanita, wake up" I said shaking him.

"What the hell do you want it's the middle of the night?" he moodily huffed while still half asleep.

"Your room is on fire," I screamed pointing to the carpet that was now setting alight.

"There is some water in the flower vase" he said pointing to a vase of roses.

After I tipped the water from the vase onto the flames until they gradually died down.

Once the fire had gone out he thanked me.

"I think Rosa Baker-King started this mess" he sighed.

"Who is she?" I asked not sure about whom he was taking about.

"A worker here who is an alcoholic so she can get quite drunk and cause absolute mayhem"

"Oh that's no good"

"Listen are you cold?" he said putting his hands on my arms that weren't covered by my old tattering Minnie Mouse nightdress.

"They are a little," I told the truth feeling my arms go a little goosepimply.

"Wear my dressing gown," he said taking off his fluffy white dressing gown then putting it on me. He then started feeling my hands, which didn't bother me, as it felt nice.

"Such delicate little things" he whispered while gently stroking them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Can I show you my pole dancing?" asked little Ellie.

I couldn't believe what she was saying, I mean she was only eight and she knew all about sexual dancing.

"Why not wait another time," I told her reassuringly but I new I'd never let her do it.

"Oh that's not fair"

"Look you can show us another time"

"Hey you know David is holding a party soon and that Selena Skarsgard is going to be there. But I am more interested in what I am going to wear more than the actual party. Mother used to take me shopping to lots of different boutiques and before she left she brought me this dress"

"What did the dress look like?"

"It is quite short, I mean the skirt is 6 inches. It has straps and is covered in gold sequins," she cried.

"Aren't you a bit young for that sort of thing?" I asked but trying not to be rude at the same time.

"What no way am I too young. With this dress I shall wear a pair of golden Jimmy Choo high heels. Then my face will be covered in make up from Harrods in London, I will have my hair all curled at this really expensive hairdressers and I just hope the boys will find me attractive"

"Coffee?" asked Ms. Chan coming out with a tray of hot drinks.

"Please" I said taking one.

"Can I have a coffee please, Ms. Chan?" Ellie came running over.

"Well David doesn't like you to have too much caffeine" Ms. Chan told her.

"Ellie it said on your list of rules that you were only to drink half a cup of any form caffeine each day" I remembered from the list of rules.

"Oh can I have some cookies and milk then instead?"

"I don't see why not"

"Thank you, Miss. Hernandez"

"She acts rather grown up for her age" I whispered to Ms. Chan once Ellie had gone off.

"Yes, I was shocked too. She says she wants to be a master pole dancer when she is older; she says how she learned it from her mother. But she never stops going on about the most expensive clothes that money can buy"

"I thought she was quite a quiet girl when I first met her but she seems to have quite a personality know I have got to know her better"

That night there was a scream, which woke both Mr. Goldstein and so we went to see where it was coming from.

It came from the staircase leading up to the attic. At the bottom of the stairs was a young well-spoken man covered in bruises and cuts.

"It is I Charles Rothman, I have just been attacked" the man spoke.

"Do we have any band aids?" I asked Mr. Goldstein.

"Yes I have packet in my bedroom so I will go and get them" he responded.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked the poor injured man.

"Not really, I am Charles Rothman from Uptown Manhattan"

"My name is Juanita Hernandez and I am from Mexico"

When Mr. Goldstein came back with the band-aids I dressed Charles's wounds in them.

"Charles is a friend of mine and he is staying here at Sunset House. Charles this is Juanita who is Ellie's nanny" Mr. Goldstein explained.

We put Charles in the bed of the guest room and he quickly recovered from his injuries.

"You didn't tell me you had guests," I whispered to Mr. Goldstein.

"Mr. Rothman is staying here for a while. Were old friends,"

"Right"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was going to be a party on the 15th of May and I was being told of a guest named Selena Skarsgard.

"She comes from an affluent Swedish-American family based in Malibu and she is very beautiful," Mr. Goldstein told me.

"Ellie was telling me of her reality show Valley Girl which is in its 5th series. Apparently centers around Selena and its what got her so famous" I remembered.

"Her family are a business dynasty who are quite well known but Selena earns the most credit out of all the family members. She is in all the magazines and has lots of followers on twitter. I think she has a merchandise range which is very popular in both Japan and the US, then she is hoping to have her own clothing line "

I wasn't really invited to the party as I had to look after Ellie but I still knew what was going on while it was being held.

Ellie was dressed in the sequin dress that she'd desperately wanted to wear, however I just wore my old black t-shirt and jeans.

I saw Selena arrive in her pink stretched limousine wearing a pink mini dress.

I immediately hated her from the minute she walked through the door.

"Hi bitches" she squealed.

"Hey" said another female guest who must have been her friend.

"Looking lovely" Mr. Goldstein came over putting his arm around her tiny waist.

She giggled and then got out her pocket mirror just to look at herself.

"Oh my god I am so fat" she was saying just for attention.

She then saw me and looked at me like I was some odd creature.

"Who the hell is she?" Selena asked looking directly at me.

"Selena, this is Miss. Hernandez my nanny and she is really cool" Ellie told her.

"A nanny, my gosh that's like such a boring job. She looks such an ugly virgin and I am guessing she got into the US illegally. I had a nanny when I was a kid and they are not fun at all. They earn so little money and it must be like the worst job in the world"

I felt quite hurt with the things she said.

Ellie asked if everyone wanted to see her pole dancing but I quickly told her to come with me to her room.

"Why can't I show my dancing?" she moaned while going up the stairs.

"Ellie Isle, pole dancing isn't right for eight year old girls. I never did it when I was your age, I didn't even know what it was" I snapped at her.

"Hey calm down" she sighed.

"No I am an adult, you don't tell me what to do," I snapped.

"Miss. Hernandez, that Selena Skarsgard isn't very nice. She is not like she is on Valley Girl and I expected her to be all kind"

"Oh Ellie I am sad to say that people are not always like they are on television"

I heard bits of what Selena was saying she was even saying something to a group of women about marrying Mr. Goldstein.

"I know he is an ugly dude but mommy said he has lots of money. I mean its better than marrying someone who works in that hell hole Wal-Mart. But I will boss the ugly thing around like he is my dog and I will force him to treat me like royalty" Selena gossiped to her friend.

The party guests all went to a room and played a few games. Ellie and I stayed in her room reading a few books to settle her to sleep.

I went to check my emails on Mr. Goldstein's computer that he gave me permission to use, one morning when I had a bit of spare time.

I had an email from my long ago rival cousin Isabel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The email from isabelroche-ramasquez read:

Dear Juanita Hernandez,

I have some very sad news. Pedro Roche-Ramasquez passed away this week.

We are all grief stricken with his death that is believed to be suicide.

Our mother Maria Roche-Ramasquez has had a stroke from the shock of the death, is in intensive care and we hope she shall recover.

From Isabel Roche-Ramasquez

P.S. Hope you can come to Mexico City before it's too late

I read it through carefully word-by-word and I couldn't believe it.

I wondered if I'd have any money to go back to Mexico just to see my Aunt Maria. I would also have to ask Mr. Goldstein if I could take time off.

"Mr. Goldstein, my Aunt is in intensive care in Mexico and so is it okay if I go to visit her"

"How long will you be staying there though?"

"I'd say a week or two"

"That's fine, go ahead. Ms. Chan will have to look after Ellie while you're away. I will pay for your flight both ways, okay"

"Thank you very much. I haven't seen my aunt for years, she brought me up but it went slightly pear shaped"

"Your aunt brought you up?" he looking surprised.

"Yes my parents died when I was a baby. My father used to go round helping poor people, he caught a disease from them and that's what killed both my parents"

"I am terribly sorry about that"

When I arrived at my destination in the dark, the first thing I did was visit the Roche-Ramasquez's home in the affluent part of Mexico City.

"Why are you here, Juanita?" Estrella asked rudely while answering the door.

"I was asked to come and visit your dear mother"

"Well I am not quite sure that she wants to see you"

"I was told that she wanted to see me"

"Oh ok then" she sighed giving in.

The next morning I went to go and visit my Aunt in hospital.

I hadn't seen her for years and I had all these flashbacks of her being unkind to me as a child.

"Hello, Aunt Maria" I tremoured going through the door of her room.

"Who is this?" she asked confusedly.

"It is I, Juanita Hernandez"

"That name is rather familiar"

"I am Juanita Hernandez your niece" I jogged her memory.

"That's right, such a despicable girl you were"

"Well I am not a girl anymore I am a woman"

"Oh right. Juanita do you know why I hated you?"

"Something to do with my parents wasn't it"

"It was your mother I hated her, Carlos loved her but I hated her. I hated your father as well, he was very religious and all he did was care for the poor"

"I see"

"Juanita I have something for you" she said giving me a piece of paper.

"Read it," she added.

The printed out email read:

Dear Maria Roche-Ramasquez,

I am Felipe Hernandez uncle of Juanita and currently living in Baja California, Mexico. But I would like to ask if she would care to join me. I have no children of my own, as I am not married so it would be nice to have some company.

From Felipe Hernandez

The email was dated from 2006 and I had no idea I had an uncle living in Baja California.

"Why did you not let me go and live with my Uncle Felipe?" I asked my Aunt.

"I told him you died of Malaria at Santa Ana's"

"Aunt Maria, will you forgive me because I can forgive you?" I pleaded, remembering Helena Brau's advice about forgiving people.

"No I could never ever forgive you"

"Well you should realize that I have forgiven you and do remember that," I told her.

Aunt Maria was in hospital for a month and in the end she died.

After her funeral I headed back to California. However I discovered that before I left, Isabel was going off to be a nun while Estrella would marry some wealthy man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the Airport before boarding my plane, I received a text from Ms. Chan saying that Mr. Goldstein had gone to England to buy a new Rolls Royce that would then be shipped over.

I wondered why he had travelled all that way to get a new car. I then realized it was probably for when he was going to marry Selena Skarsgard, because she would just love it.

Back at Sunset House, Ms. Chan and Ellie were pleased to see me.

"I missed you so much, Miss. Hernandez" Ellie cried.

Two weeks later, Mr. Goldstein came back from England.

"Juanita, I read the other day that a family in Long Island, New York are looking for a nanny for their child. Perhaps you might be interested?" he explained.

I couldn't bear to leave Sunset House, not now. He was probably trying to send me to New York so he could marry Selena.

"Oh no, I am okay here in LA. Things are fine here and… I adore Ellie so much and…" I quickly stammered.

"Well have you ever thought about moving on from here before?"

"No I like it here at Sunset House and that is final. By the way, how is Selena?" I tried to bring up the subject of his marriage to Selena.

"She is good"

"Your going to marry her aren't you. You're trying to send me to New York just so I can stay out of your married life" I yelled.

"Oh Juanita come and sit with me round in the Japanese Garden, then I can explain the whole story to you"

So we walked to the small manmade Japanese garden.

"What story, Mr. Goldstein? You think that because I am poor, ugly and an immigrant that I have no feelings whatsoever and that I care about nothing," I sobbed.

"Come with me to the tree" he said pointing to a Cherry Blossom Tree.

So then we sat under the tree.

"Juanita, I don't hate you"

"What?"

"I don't hate you, you know I don't"

"So you don't hate me?"

"Listen I know I was nasty when I first met you, but I've grown to like and understand you. You say your ugly but your not terribly ugly. You're an intelligent young woman with lots of positive hopes ahead of her" he replied.

"I have never heard you say such kind things, in fact anyone say such nice things about me"

"Juanita, will you marry me?"

"Why yes, yes" I ran in to his arms and we then started kissing just before a storm arrived.

"Quick it's a storm," he alerted, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me inside.

When we got through the doors, he took off my black knitted cardigan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I saw you kissing Mr. Goldstein the other day and I was ever so shocked. My parents would never allow me to do such a thing until I was married" tutted Ms. Chan.

"Don't worry were engaged"

"What?"

"Were engaged and were currently planning the wedding"

"I see… well that's rather pleasant," she said sarcastically.

I hated it that all of a sudden Ms. Chan was treating me coldly just because she disapproved of my engagement.

Meanwhile David kept referring me to me as Mrs. Goldstein, which seemed very odd. I wasn't so sure if I liked it or not.

"You know you will get used to it one day," he told me.

"Well I suppose so then"

"Listen when we are married I will buy you Haute Couture from Milanese and Parisian Fashion Houses. You shall wear jewelry like that of Royalty and A class celebrities"

"Oh now this is sounding like a fairytale" I giggled.

This all seemed too good to be true. David and I were completely different people. I was a nanny, while he was a wealthy film centered millionaire.

I decided that I would email my Uncle Felipe because if he were to make me his heir then my inheritance would put me on an equal balance with David, which would make him feel less comfortable about the marriage.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I will always remember the day when my Vera Wang wedding dress came. I just couldn't stop looking at it.

It was white with a train and the bodice was embroidered with butterflies and flowers. Then my long veil covered my face and hair.

"You look stunning," commented Ellie who saw me trying it on one day.

"Thank you"

The fanciest clothes I'd had before were those I wore to church or funerals. Apparently I looked stunning in this wedding dress.

Over dinnertime, David was telling me his plans on Ellie's future.

"Juanita, this Fall I'm planning to send Eleanor to San Fernando Valley Ladies College" he told me.

"Oh please don't call me Eleanor you know I hate it," sighed Ellie.

"Are you excited Ellie and what grade will you be in?" I asked her.

"3rd grade and I know I'm going to hate it at the Ladies College. Its bad enough being homeschooled here at Sunset House, I want just want to go back to the Dominican Republic to see Madre" she moaned.

"Why do you think you will hate it?" I also asked.

"I am worried it will be like Santa Ana's and I might be one of the few foreign children at the school," she wept.

"Oh no Santa Ana's is in Mexico, I know it was horrible but they would never allow such a place in the US" I reassured her.

"Yes, Juanita is right and there are plenty of international kids at the school. The girl in the Senior Year who showed me round the school said that her classmates are from all over the world"

"Maybe it won't be that bad after all" she said wiping her tears away.

"No it won't"

That night I heard the patter of footsteps on my bedroom floor which woke me up.

"Who is there?" I screamed.

There was no response and soon the footstep pattering stopped.

The next morning I found my wedding veil ripped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I will always remember the day when my Vera Wang wedding dress came. I just couldn't stop looking at it.

It was white with a train and the bodice was embroidered with butterflies and flowers. Then my long veil covered my face and hair.

"You look stunning," commented Ellie who saw me trying it on one day.

"Thank you"

The fanciest clothes I'd had before were those I wore to church or funerals. Apparently I looked stunning in this wedding dress.

Over dinnertime, David was telling me his plans on Ellie's future.

"Juanita, this Fall I'm planning to send Eleanor to San Fernando Valley Ladies College" he told me.

"Oh please don't call me Eleanor you know I hate it," sighed Ellie.

"Are you excited Ellie and what grade will you be in?" I asked her.

"3rd grade and I know I'm going to hate it at the Ladies College. Its bad enough being homeschooled here at Sunset House, I want just want to go back to the Dominican Republic to see Madre" she moaned.

"Why do you think you will hate it?" I also asked.

"I am worried it will be like Santa Ana's and I might be one of the few foreign children at the school," she wept.

"Oh no Santa Ana's is in Mexico, I know it was horrible but they would never allow such a place in the US" I reassured her.

"Yes, Juanita is right and there are plenty of international kids at the school. The girl in the Senior Year who showed me round the school said that her classmates are from all over the world"

"Maybe it won't be that bad after all" she said wiping her tears away.

"No it won't"

That night I heard the patter of footsteps on my bedroom floor which woke me up.

"Who is there?" I screamed.

There was no response and soon the footstep pattering stopped.

The next morning I found my wedding veil ripped.

"Oh my goodness, who could have done this?" I thought.

I told David about it and he told me

"Ah, Cat Carmichael was probably up late last night drinking. She is an alcoholic and needs to be in a rehab"

"Cat Carmichael?" I asked wondering who on earth she was.

"She is like a lodger" he reassured me.

At that moment a stout little middle-aged woman with strawberry blonde hair in curlers, a cigarette in her mouth and a sleeveless flowery nightdress, came walking down the stairs.

"I have ran out of liquor, so I'm going out to the store," she said in a thick New Jersey accent.

She then looked at me "Hey, Miss. Hispanic you look familiar"

"I've seen ya somewhere before" she added.

"Well I do look after little Ellie or Eleanor which is her full name"

"Oh right. You know, alcohol is the only thing that keeps me feeling good these days. I've been drinking it since the age of 9" the woman sighed.

"I'm Juanita Hernandez" by the way I told her.

"I'm Cat Carmichael, I kind of work here you know. I've been here for years and it looks like I will be here until the day I die"

"Pleased to meet to you Cat"

"So yeah I've been drinkin since the age of 9, started smokin when I was 10 and doing other drugs when I was 11. I had a very bad childhood. I was born in Newark Children's Hospital, New Jersey, my mother was only fourteen when she gave birth to me. She died when I was young and I never had a father. I was so depressed when she died and the only thing that comforted me was liquor. I'd sneak out every night to buy it every night from an age tame liquor store, I often stole it anyway "

I'd read a biography once about a foundling who grew up in Newark Children's Hospital. It was a hospital for children born to single mothers. It was built in the 19th century however it was still in use until at least the 1980s.

Cat looked like she could be about fifty-five so she would have grown up in an era when illegitimacy and single parenting was seen as unacceptable.

"I'm so sorry to hear this"

"What do ya mean, it ain't your problem so why you sorry?"

I couldn't think of what to say so I just told her that I needed to go somewhere else now.

I was currently in the middle of planning the wedding. It will be a small civil ceremony in a civil marriage licensed chapel. I am a Roman Catholic however David was born an Orthodox Jew but he has grown up to become an Atheist.

Then after the ceremony we are going to come home where will have cooked Beef brisket, we will eat our dinner outside and Ellie will join us.

I remember the morning I got ready for the ceremony. I put on my beautiful dress, my hair was made to look nice and I had my face made up.

"Perfect" David said when he saw me.

"Thank you" I replied looking at his Armani black and white suite.

We travelled in a Mercedes-Benz S-Class with a white ribbon tied round it to mark the occasion, to the chapel and we were both very excited.

We went inside where the registrar greeted us.

Just as we were about to say our vows, somebody rushed in through the door calling "stop the wedding" at the top of their voice.

Hey everyone so sorry if you've waited along time for the next chapter. Sorry to be a pain but if you go back to chapter 6 you will notice that the character Charles has been changed. I promise that Chapter 13 will come soon.


End file.
